A Pleasant Flight
by ironbadass
Summary: Bruce is sceptical about the mission and why he ended up on that helicarrier, but things are about to get better when Tony enters the room...
1. Chapter 1

**A pleasant flight******

Chapter 1

As soon as he emerged from the helicopter, he had felt disorientated.

Fury wanted him to locate the tesseract; something agent Romanoff had told him all about when she invaded his personal space in Calcutta.

But he was no longer in Calcutta; he was surrounded by special agents in suits and military gear. He noticed two men heading right in his direction.

He recognized one as Captain Steve Rogers; again, Romanoff had told him he would be coming.

Bruce greeted him absently, with his mind still with the man he nursed in Calcutta. How would he be?

He wished he was in his place; lying in a bed, away from all these little sparks that could make him, already being annoyed, snap and hulk out. But there was practically no escape, being on a ship.

Or was it?

Could it be a small, metal, pressurized container? Do they really want me in there? They're dead men.

A sudden blast was heard from under the boat and it seemed to somehow be transforming.

When he stepped closer to the edge, engines could be seen rising up from the water. He couldn't believe his eyes.

AN AIRPLANE?

'Clear your mind Bruce' he whispered to himself

'They won't let you escape, so you better make the best of it.'

Trying to manage his temper, he walked inside with Ms. Romanoff and Captain Rogers, to both the brain and the heart of the ship.

Fury came to greet him and told him he wouldn't leave the ship until he had located the tesseract; expectable.

One glance and he realized they probably needed his help.

The tesseract was now in the hands of Loki who was setting up an army from outer space, as he was being told.

Loki's brother, a muscular demigod named Thor, was standing on the other end of the table sharing his information with the group.

Someone mentioned iridium. What did a guy like Loki need iridium for? Just as he shared his concerns, a man entered the room.

"A _stabilizing_ agent," the voice began "So the portal won't collapse on itself, like it _did_ at Shield."

Baffled by the sudden answer, he looked who it was.

The well-known Tony Stark: even in Calcutta he had managed to hear about him. A well-dressed genius with an equal understanding of science.

While Stark threw around his theories and marched around the room, Bruce concentrated on every movement and every word that came out of this man's mouth.

What was it about him that was so much more interesting than the rest in this room?

His beautiful fingers where sliding across the screens with grace and he noticed every flaw in the system.

Bruce was shook back into reality when Rogers put in his two cents, but Bruce knew exactly what Tony was talking about; "Loki would have to heat the cube to a hundred-and-twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

Tony lifted his arms, relieved that at least someone was at an equal level of intelligence, and responded "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

This was possibly the most intelligent conversation Bruce had had since before he went to Calcutta. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Tony went straight for him as he extended his arm "Finally, someone who speaks English!" They gave each other a firm handshake; one that Bruce had been longing for. Tony's hand was warm and a little rough and it gave Bruce a sensation that he hadn't felt for over a year.

Tony complimented him on his work on anti-electron collisions; called in unparalleled. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Was it all about that after all?

He had known Tony for a minute or two and he had already made his stay on this flying ship so much more pleasant.

"Thanks." He responded somewhat disappointed; secretly had he hoped that… the other guy wouldn't have been part of the conversation for once. 'I guess that is simply not an option if you are in fact The Hulk' he thought for himself.

"I do" Rogers chanted. What did he miss?

Tony rolled his eyes "Shall we play doctor." He spoke as he turned towards him.

What did that mean? Was it a suggestion? An invitation? Disappointment was soon replaced with sexual arousal. "This way sir." He pointed out as he followed Tony into their lab.

What else had this flight to bring besides locating a cube?

Calcutta could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He heard the heavy door close behind his back.

Tony's voice echoed slighty in the spacious lab they were offered by S.H.I.E.L.D. "This should be about all we need to locate the Tesseract."

Bruce looked around, trying to adjust to the situation "I haven't been in a decent lab for a … very long time."

Calcutta hadn't been the ideal place for a scientist like him. It was ideal for the other guy, but certainly not for him.

He looked over at Tony and caught his smirking slightly "Well, I will make sure you feel right at home."

Bruce hesitated for a moment "Do you… Why do you think Fury… Why do you think I'm here Tony?"

Tony raised his eyebrow, took a few steps forward, grabbed Bruce by the shoulders and explained "Because you are not worthless Bruce. We need you here. We know we're taking a risk and we know what you can become but _it doesn't matter_ Bruce."

For a moment they just stared at each other, until Tony leaned in and kissed Bruce forcefully on the lips. He quickly backed up and examined Bruce's reaction.

Again, the stare, this time a little more shocked. "I… I'm sorry." Tony stuttered, but Bruce knew damn well Tony wasn't sorry at all.

"Sorry for what? For this?" And he quickly kissed Tony on the lips. Oh, how nervous he was.

Tony raised his hand and put it on Bruce's chest. He could feel his heart beating an unhealthy beats per minute "… When was the last time you kissed someone?"

Bruce smiled faintly and answered; "probably as long ago as it was being in a lab."

"Do you want me to take it easy?"

"… No… No I don't want you to take it easy." And he took Tony's face between his hands.

"I have been waiting for this for quite a while now. _Please _don't take it easy."

That was all Tony needed to hear. He leaned in quickly and the two locked lips. Their tongues met and seemed to fit each other perfectly. Bruce put both his hands on Tony's lower back, while Tony was playing with Bruce's hair.

It lasted quite a while before he pushed Tony away. He put his hands on his knees and bend forward like he had been exhausted from working out.

Tony looked concerned "Bruce… did I hurt you?"

Bruce just raised his hand and gasped "Air! Needed air!"

Tony laughed amused "I'm going to have to teach you a few things Brucey." he said playfully.

"Oh is that what you're going to call me now?" Bruce replied with his breath finally caught.

"Don't worry," Tony whispered while taking a step closer and laying his hand on Bruce's muscular thigh "You found the right teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Tony claimed to be the best teacher for Bruce and he had no doubts.

Bruce had heard rumors of Tony having sex with sometimes three women per night; something Bruce could only dream about.

As Tony stood there, with his hand on the inside of Bruce's thigh, all he wanted was to fuck this infamous playboy.

Or better;

for this infamous playboy to fuck him.

He felt Tony fiddling with his buckle and looked down as Tony removed the belt with a single yank.

Quickly, Tony ripped out the fly and Bruce's trousers were now somewhere down his knees.

It turned Bruce on even more and he planted a wet kiss in Tony's neck.

A soft moan escaped from Tony's lips and he whispered in Bruce's ear: "I'm gonna show you how it's done."

Having said that, Tony dropped on his knees and embraced Bruce's hips, letting out warm breaths against Bruce's boxers, in which a throbbing hard cock was covered.

With every breath, Bruce shuddered and held onto Tony's hair.

Tony considered this a good sign and slowly and teasingly took off Bruce's boxers, holding on to them with only his teeth.

Bruce could feel Tony's face sliding across his leg as he took the boxer down with that perfect white teeth o' his. Every touch of Tony's that landed on Bruce would make him go crazy inside and he'd want to grab Tony's head and fuck his pretty mouth with his rock hard cock.

But he let Tony do his job and watched as the billionaire looked up with hungry eyes, leaving the boxers forgotten on floor of the lab.

Without further warning, Tony reached out and grabbed Bruce's penis with both hands, pumping it slightly while still looking straight into Bruce's eyes with that hungry, horny look that Tony mastered so well.

Bruce was overwhelmed and broke their stare by throwing his head back and holding on tight to the cabinet behind him to not tremble and fall.

It took him a few seconds to adjust and he rapidly placed one of his hands on the back of Tony's head, encouraging him to go further.

The encouragement was completely otiose, because in the way Tony started licking the shaft of the cock with long strokes, up and down, it was clear that Tony had wanted this just as much as Bruce.

Bruce started panting and moaning "oh yea, yes Tony." as his balls were being cupped by the genius on his knees, who hungrily took Bruce's full length into his mouth and started giving him overwhelming head.

Bruce could feel the adrenaline flow throughout his entire body and worried for a bit. He knew far too well what could go wrong and so did Tony, but he didn't seem to mind as he was deepthroating Bruce.

'_I can control this. Calm down Banner._' Bruce kept thinking to himself as he nearly surrendered to the motions of Tony's tongue.

But before Bruce could get his heartbeat back to semi-normal, Tony's incredible mouth put him over the edge and he came with heavy shocks and under a loud roar.

He started breathing heavily as Tony sucked him dry and looked up at him.

Tony could see Bruce's face in a grimace, holding on tight to the cabinet, bended down slightly with his back arched up.

He realized soon enough what he had triggered and jumped up to embrace Bruce and calm him down.

"Bruce. Bruce look at me! Calm down sweetheart. Hey! Look at me! It's Tony."

Bruce looked up at Tony; his eyes had a green glow that was slowly fading as he identified his lover.

"… You're knuckles are green, Brucey" Tony whispered as he gently took Bruce's hands and rubbed them with his thumbs.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…" Bruce whimpered softly as he dropped his head in shame.

"Bruce… I think your hands look beautiful when they're green, okay? And so does your entire body when you hulk out. You are not a monster, Banner, not to me."

It took a few seconds to sink in, but when Bruce looked up, his eyes where watering. "… Thank you Tony. Thank you so much."

The green color of Bruce's rough hands started fading as Tony was still holding them, rubbing his thumbs against them.

"Now let's put your clothes back on and get something to drink because I think we both need that."

Bruce smiled; he knew Tony couldn't stand sentiment too much, but he had fallen in love with him the moment he was treated as a human instead of a monster. Tony was his other half; smart, a genius provably, and both coping with a destruction from the inside out. It made Bruce feel like he was not alone and there were people that understood him.

"I hope no-one heard you roaring_, big guy_."

Bruce sighed: "Oh Tony" he said under his breath.

"What?"

Bruce winked; "Let's go get that drink."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** This is my last paragraph. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. It meant a lot since this is my first fic ever. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 4**

"Two scotches and put in as little ice as possible; I don't want it to water down." Tony demanded. The bartender simply nodded and reached under the counter.

Bruce sat left from Tony on a stool, leaning on his elbow and turned towards his lover, examining him.

The helicarrier had a modern bar build into it in the same style as the rest of the aircraft. They were the only one there, besides the bartender, having some time off while their computers searched for high levels of gamma radiation.

"Here you go, sir." the bartender spoke before handing Tony the drinks. He was wearing a pin on his expensive-looking tuxedo that had the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it.

The golden color of the beverage made Tony's mouth water and he quickly handed one to Bruce.

Before he could gulp it down, Bruce raised his glass and announced "Cheers to great health... and science!"

Tony looked at him, amused, and raised his glass "And here's to scotch and Hulks." He brought the glass to his lips and swallowed the drink in one movement.

A lot of people considered Tony an alcoholic, but most of them didn't know that Bruce had a long history with alcohol too. What did they expect: being stuck in Calcutta, away from every companion he ever had. The night of his suicide attempt was one of his worst nights; he must've drank at least two bottles of whiskey before getting himself together and unsuccessfully pulling the trigger. It was only after that night that he decided to do something good with his life and help others.

"Not thirsty?" Tony asked, snapping his fingers in front of Bruce's face to wake him up from his daydream.

"Huh?" Bruce blinked a couple of times before realizing he'd been swirling his drink only, not taking one sip of it. "Oh." He carefully brought the glass to his lips and took a little sip.

"Something bothering you, big guy?" Tony asked somewhat concerned.

"I'm okay," Bruce lied. "I was just thinking how weird it is that I'm now on an aircraft with one of the wealthiest geniuses in the world while I was roaming the poor slums of Calcutta less than 48 hours ago." He looked down while swirling his drink again.

"Well, sometimes things just _happen._" Tony assured and ordered another scotch after which the bartender left.

Bruce was getting frustrated now "I was helping people out there, Tony. Sick people that needed my help to get better. Do you have any idea how little doctors there are in the slums of Calcutta?!"

"_Hey!_ I'd rather be at Stark Tower watching a movie with you too but we're dealing with a potential global catastrophe here and solving this is just a thing I _have_ to do! I got myself into this as soon as I build myself the suit. I just hope you're in this with me…"

Tony looked sad, almost pleading. Bruce facial expression changed and he examined Tony's concerned look. After all, it wasn't Tony's fault that he was stuck in the helicarrier, flying above the Atlantic Ocean.

"We should do that when this is all over."

Tony turned his entire body towards Bruce and looked confused. "We should do what?"

Bruce leaned in, supporting himself with his left hand on the bar, and brushed Tony's lips with his thumb.

"_This._" He whispered, before planting an kiss on Tony's mouth, who immediately responded by grabbing Bruce's neck and pulling him in for more. They shared a heated kiss; Tony with his fingers running through Bruce's curls and he in his turn with his hands on Tony's firm ass, lifting him slightly from the stool.

Bruce was the first to break the kiss, breathing heavily. "I would love to watch that movie with you in Stark Tower, Tony." He spoke, somewhat teasingly. Bruce wasn't a flirt at all, but he couldn't help it around Tony.

"Alright, you bring popcorn." Tony hissed, kissing and sucking Bruce's neck passionately.

They heard the bartender's footsteps coming from the other room and quickly pulled away, resettling themselves and grabbing their scotches before the man entered.

He found the two sitting next to each other, red-faced and obviously trying to hold in their giggles. He shrugged it off and started wiping a pair of shot glasses with a towel out of utter boredom.

They put down their glasses and threw a twenty dollar bill on the bar, gesturing that it was okay.

As they walked off, Bruce whispered: "_We can't keep this a secret forever._"

Tony looked over his shoulder to make sure the barkeeper wasn't watching them and squeezed Bruce's ass. "As long as we're here, it will be_ our_ dirty little secret." he replied as he winked, kissing Bruce's cheek.

He noticed the red spot on Bruce's neck from the sucking "Oh and that will be a bruise, so come up with a good excuse already." Tony joked.

"Oh _shut up_ Tony." Bruce responded with a faint smile on his face. He put his arm around Tony's shoulders and pulled him in closely, feeling his lover's warmth while exiting the bar with the most comforting feeling overwhelming him.


End file.
